Dewstar
Dewstar was the first leader of DewClan. Appearance Dewstar was tall, elegant, and gracefully built. He had a narrow muzzle and a strong, narrow back. He had short, silky golden fur and a white chest. His eyes were a warm, pale amber. Personality Dewstar was an honest and kind cat. He protected his Clanmates, and encouraged them to believe in the warrior code. He was quite close to his mate, Palemist. Sometimes, a trace of his former nature as an independent rogue would surface, and he would hunt alone for some time before returning to camp. History Dewstar was born as Dew, the only kit in his litter. He was named for the dew that formed on the tall grass where he was raised. He never knew his father, but his mother stayed with him until he was five moons old. He woke up one morning to find her gone, a warm, freshly-killed vole in front of him, her final parting gift. He hadn't been surprised. He has known the day was coming, and he was ready to be on his own. He was full-grown when, one day, he came upon a russet-colored tom hunting rabbits in the meadows. He was fine with that; he had no territory of his own. He and the tom hunted together, and while they shared their prey, the strange tom fascinated Dew with stories of his travels. "One time," he told him. "I came across a big lake. Around it there were moors and forests. And there were cats there. Cats living big groups!" Seeing that Dew was interested, he preceded tell him what he knew about the Clans. After the tom left, Dew thought about what he had heard. Cats living together, hunting together. Older cats training younger cats. He began spreading the story to the other rogues and loners. It even reached the soft ears of the kittypets in Twolegplace. Some cats thought it was a ridiculous, unnatural idea. Others simply liked to be alone. But some, like Dew, wished that they could live the life of the brave Clan warriors in the russet-colored tom's stories. One of the loners who Dew had told the story to encouraged him to start a Clan. She was a young, pretty pale tabby she-cat called Meadow. Dew decided to do as she said. He gathered cats who were willing to follow him, including Meadow. They left their makeshift dens they had made as loners and built a solid camp up on a small slope. One day, Dew discovered a birch tree in one of the wildflower meadows. It was tall and the limbs were sturdy, quite different from the short, scrubby trees that could occasionally be found in the territory. Dew climbed to the top of the tree when night fell. The moonlight shimmered on the silvery bark of the birch. At the top of the tree, a single branch seemed to reach up to the stars. There was only a single leaf clinging to the tip of the branch, bathed in pale moonlight. Dew climbed up it and gazed at the sky. He felt strangely drawn to the lead and found himself touching his nose against it. And that was when he was visited by StarClan. The spirits gave him nine lives and a new name. He returned to his camp as Dewstar, true leader of DewClan. He led his Clan for many seasons before dying of greencough. Fanfiction Appearances DewClan's Fate Dewstar welcomes Waspclaw to StarClan and gives her a life for courage. He thanks her for making his son happy, then joins the other StarClan cats. Category:Characters (Fanmade) Category:Toms Category:Leaders Category:DewClan Cats Category:StarClan Cats Category:Deceased Cats Category:Promisemaker's OCs